


Passing Shadow

by 015wayward_winchester



Series: Change the Ending [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, F/M, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Sam, Dean, Elieen, and Cas are letting go of past tragedies in order to move forward with their present.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Change the Ending [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137134
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

When the brothers got back to the bunker Sam raced immediately to Elieen’s room. She was asleep, but looked better than she had when he left. An hour later he saw her eyes flutter open. 

“Elieen?”

“Hey Sam. Did it work?” She asked. She felt human, but she didn’t want to turn and hurt anyone.

Sam just reached for her hand and held it up showing her the silver ring around her finger. 

She smiled. If she was unfazed by silver that was definitely a good sign. 

The next day Elieen left her room to join the others in the main room. They sat at the map room table playing monopoly, but then the brothers got too competitive and threatened to involve weapons. So Cas decided they’d had enough of board games. 

After they’d cooled down they went to the Dean cave to play Mario Cart. When Dean had gotten a Wii Sam didn’t know. He wondered absentmindedly if Charlie had set it up. 

Mario Cart somehow stayed civil. Dean won most rounds, Cas was close second, Sam was good and almost always finished right behind the angel, and it was clear Elieen had never played before. 

Sam wondered how many times Dean had made Cas play because the angel was not very technologically knowledgeable. So for him to place above Sam was impressive. 

For dinner Dean and Cas decided it was their turn to cook. Which the other couple was more than happy to let them do. Dean was an amazing chef and Cas was learning, but at least they could have some time to relax. 

The two just sat in a comfortable silence. Any of the lasting hesitation Sam had still held onto after Jessica was gone. He was finally giving himself full permission to let go and just be happy. 

Eventually Dean called that dinner was ready so Sam and Elieen headed to the kitchen to see what Dean and Cas had made for them tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Dean found a hunt. It seemed like a ghost of some sort. Noting special. With Elieen still recovering the brothers decided to take on the hunt and leave their significant others at the bunker. 

The boys loaded up Baby and headed to Fort Collins Colorado. 

As soon as Dean peeled out of the garage Sam was smiling.

“What’s got you in a such a good mood?” 

“Nothing it’s just been a long time since it was just you and me taking care of a standard hunt. Our last ghost encounter was when Chuck tore a rift into Hell. So yeah this feels good.”

“Damn right it does” Dean agreed turning up the radio playing Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas and driving a little faster.

When Dean pulled into the motel the brothers planned the stops for the next day, decided on aliases, and dug a little deeper into the case.

“So get this apparently the homeowner’s son was attacked by this thing. He was pushed down the stairs. He’s fine aside from the broken bones and concussion he suffered.”

They briefly looked into the history on the house before settling in for the night.

The next day they stopped by the house. Dean knocked and the woman answered.

“Excuse me ma’am” Sam said to the home owner.

“I’ve already spoken with authorities.”

“Ma’am I’m agent Kripte and this is agent Singer FBI” Sam continued

Dean stepped in “we just need a few minutes of your time”

“Alright come in” the homeowner agreed “my name is Evangeline Adler, but you can just call me Eva” 

“Alright Eva.” Sam began “can you tell us anything you can remember about the night of your son’s accident?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid I don’t know much Adam was home alone. I had to go pick up something from a coworker and he was here studying for the ACT. I got home and found him lying in front of the stairs, but how does anyone tear an ACL, break a rib, fracture an elbow, sprain and ankle, and get a concussion from falling down the stairs?”

“So you’re saying he was pushed?” Dean asked

“There was no one in the house. It’s just me and Adam these days. My daughter is at college in Wyoming, and their father left years ago.”

After she finished “may I use your restroom?” Dean asked

“Oh sure it’s upstairs” Eva responded

Sam kept her talking by asking the traditional questions about cold spots and sulfur.

Dean went upstairs then ducked into Adam’s room. On top of the kid’s desk he found postcards addressed ‘from dad’ lovely messages written inside. Not the kind of father to leave without goodbye.

Dean came back downstairs “Thank you for your time.”

She nodded. 

Dean shared his findings with Sam and they looked the family up. They found the father’s name to be Luther. Looking up Luther they found his death to be in May of 2014. He was skydiving with his wife a few towns over. His parachute never opened.

“Timeline fits. The last postcard is from April 2014.” Dean stated 

“Yeah but she said her husband left, yet there’s even funeral pictures, and she was there for his death.”

“She killed him now he’s taking revenge.” Dean closed Sam’s laptop “we gotta move”

They went back to the house and confronted Eva outside “what happened to Luther?” Dean asked harshly 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” she played it off

“You better come clean real quick or you and your son are going to die.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Your husband’s ghost is here. For whatever reason he tried to kill your son. He is inside that house”

She was about to feign ignorance, but she knew it was pointless. “He was cheating on me. He didn’t think I knew about Irene or that they were planning to take the kids from me. So when we went skydiving I messed with his parachute.”

“We’re going to burn the bones don’t go inside that house.”

San and Dean rushed to the graveyard to burn Luther’s bones, and it worked. The house was devoid of any EMF and cold spots. Adam made a full recovery and Eva was ever great full. 

The boys left Colorado and took a pit stop in Dodge City to get food and gas. They were getting ready to pull out when suddenly Sam was thrown across the pavement.

A blonde seemed to be holding him to the ground without touching him. 

“Lilith” Dean spat

“Good to see you boys again. Especially now that Chuck is gone because now we can have all sorts of fun” she laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith clenched her fist causing Sam to convulse and cry out.

“Stop!” Dean yelled “please hurt me leave my brother alone!”

“Dean d-“ Sam’s pleading was cut off due to another cry of pain

“You see Dean Sammy here is the one who killed me. I’ll do with him as I please” she threw him into a parked car. Dean heard a crack and Sam went limp.

“Sammy!” He pulled out a gun that designed to look like the colt. “I’ll give you two options you can run and leave us the hell alone or you can return to the empty”

“That’s not the colt. Crowley had it so it must be somewhere in Hell” 

Dean cocked the gun “you want to take that chance?”

Lilith made a frustrated grunt and teleported away.

“Sam!” Dean ran over to his brother and instantly found a pulse. “Thank goodness. Now let’s get you home”

Dean carefully scooped up his little brother and loaded him into the back of the Impala. He drove as quickly as he could without jostling Sam around too much.

He made it to the bunker at 2am. Elieen was asleep, but Cas never slept so when he heard a door open he ran to the garbage door to meet Dean and Sam. He stopped when he saw a battered Sam looking almost lifeless in Dean’s arms. 

“What happened?”

Dean recounted their encounter with Lilith while carrying Sam to the infirmary. 

“Can you heal him”

Cas placed a finger on Sam’s forehead. Nothing happened. 

“Your grace is still out of wack. Is it the mark?” Dean asked while inspecting Sam’s injuries. 

“I don’t know. My grace has been failing since Chuck tore apart the rift to hell. I have a few theories there, but it could be the mark.”

Dean pondered this while looking for the source of the crack he heard earlier. Eventually he found it. Sam had broken his right leg, and he had a broken rib or two. Dean suspected there was also a concussion involved. He made a splint for Sam’s leg while Cas started on the bruises and cuts around Sam’s body.

An hour later Sam regained consciousness. 

“How are you feeling Sammy?”

“Like I just went 10 rounds with a truck” Sam said in a quiet voice. “What happened after I blacked out?”

“I threatened her with our not quite ready colt replica” 

If it didn’t hurt so much Sam would’ve laughed. Dean could tell Sam needed rest so he carried Sam to his room. Sam was annoyed, but they didn’t have a pair of crutches for him to use. As Dean left the room Sam spoke up.

“Dean. Thank you”

“Anytime Sammy. If you need anything just call out ok?”

“Alright jerk”

Dean smirked

“Bitch”

Dean took the spare room next to Sam’s in case his brother needed anything during the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean awoke to the sound of screaming from the room next to him. He quickly ran to his brother. When Dean saw Sam was still asleep he rushed to his side and gently shook him awake.

“Hey Sammy. It’s ok it was just a dream.”

“Dean...” Sam’s voice trailed off 

“What did you see?” Dean asked with worry

“It’s nothing” Sam tried to play it off

“That was a lot of screaming for ‘nothing’ Sammy. C’mon you can talk to me”

Sam took a shaky breath. “Do you remember how Chuck kidnapped Elieen and I the day we trapped him?” Dean nodded and Sam continued “he showed me something. I saw our future if we trapped him.”

“Oh Sammy” Dean whispered so softly it was hardly audible.

“We lost everyone. After almost everyone was gone we turned into vampires and you killed Jody, Bobby killed me then he killed you” Sam paused before continuing “I thought now that I’d seen the future I could prevent it. I thought I could change the ending, but Dean I don’t think we can. Claire is dead and we couldn’t stop it. I knew it was gonna happen and I couldn’t stop it!”

“Shh. Sam it’s ok. Whatever happens Chuck will not get the last laugh. We will fight this, and we’ll win.” Dean assured his brother “c’mon you’re still healing from Lilith you need rest.” Dean stood up to leave 

“Dean?” Sam said softly “will you stay with me?” Sam asked hesitantly. He knew he wasn’t the only one that needed sleep, but he always felt better when his big brother was nearby.

“Course Sammy.” Dean slid onto his brother’s bed and put his arm around his brother’s shoulder and Sam snuggled closer to his big brother, just like when they were kids. 

Cas who’d been concerned by the screaming and had been standing outside Sam’s doorway in case he was needed. He couldn’t make out the conversation, but eventually heard snoring. After Cas could hear the snores of both brothers he quietly opened the door. He’d rarely seen the boys look so at peace. The angel grabbed his phone and took a quick photo. Minor blackmail for both his fiancée and future brother-in-law. 

After taking the photo Cas went to his room to watch the Netflix.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam was up before Dean but he just lay there not wanting to wake his big brother. Who knew the last time Dean had actually slept. Even though things were mostly going well in the world Dean still had a vendetta against sleep. 

Elieen found Cas in the main room. 

“They got back last night” Cas told her

“Why didn’t you wake me?” She said standing up to go to Sam’s room

Cas grabbed her arm “Sam got hurt. He’s fine, but he needs to rest.”

“What happened?”

“Lilith found them. Dean threatened her with the work-in-progress colt to get her away. But that’ll only work so many times, and it’s hard to get close enough to stab her with an angel blade or the demon knife.”

“Let’s get to work” she said. She was worried about Sam, but had it been serious Dean would’ve had Cas wake her.

An hour later Dean woke up he turned to face his kid brother.

“How are you feeling Sammy?”

“All things considered not too bad. My leg and my chest hurt, but I’ve had worse.”

Sam sat up and tried to step off the bed, but Dean sprang into action.

“You can’t walk on that leg, and we don’t have a pair of crutches in the bunker”

Dean slid off the bed and picked Sam up, and carried him to the main room.

“Sam!” Elieen called when she saw them

“Hey sweetheart”

Dean placed him on on of the chairs and winced when Sam grimaced.

Within seconds Elieen and Cas were by his side. 

Cas reached out and touched Sam’s forehead there was the familiar glow of Cas’s grace and all of Sam’s injuries faded away.

“Thanks buddy” Sam said then looked at Dean “now can we get this damn thing off my leg?”

“Course Sammy” Dean said before leaning down and carefully removing the splint.

Sam stood up “that feels better”

Dean turned to his boyfriend “so what’ve you crazy cats been up to this morning?”

“We think we have a working colt replica.” Cas answered “we’ll need to test on a lower level demon, but if it’ll kill one demon it will kill them all.”

“Let’s do it” Dean knew they could easily find a lesser demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


End file.
